


the price of love is the pain of loss

by swimmingseafish



Series: The Company Ficlets [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (if 'enjoy' is the right word), Gen, Grief/Mourning, I still wish they'd shown everyone's reactions to the PC's death in-game, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, and my brain said "well I think you should write it", and thus this fic exists, but they don't, have my universe's version of this specific brand of pain!, it's not that long but I hope you enjoy, so...you know, this immediately precedes "The Departing" in terms of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingseafish/pseuds/swimmingseafish
Summary: A discovery, as seen through five different pairs of eyes.
Relationships: referenced/mentioned Canach/Nisha/Kerra
Series: The Company Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153646





	the price of love is the pain of loss

**I. Disbelief**

That couldn’t be her. It couldn’t be. She’d survived so much. No one could kill—

His eyes caught the hilt of a sword—Caladbolg, half covered by dirt and sand.

He meant to run toward her, but he found his feet frozen to the plateau.

Not moving. Eyes still open. In…more than one piece.

Fire and sap and broken armor.

_Burn me._

**II. Anguish**

She noticed Felix first. The jungle stalker was—she had no other way to describe it— _screaming_.

He was next to the—oh _gods_ —body, pawing at fabric, ignoring the lingering embers singeing his fur.

_Gone, gone, gone_ , a voice in her head chanted. _The Commander is gone. Your friend is dead._

She sank to her knees, hands over her mouth, holding in a scream of her own.

**III. Desperation**

“What’s going on?” She tapped her communicator against the desk, hard. It wasn’t particularly scientific, but as it usually worked, she didn’t particularly care.

“Hey, fuzzball! Spiky! Sparkles! Kas! Talk to me!”

Nothing.

“Kerry! Boss, grand poohbah, whatever—come in! Someone, _please_ , come _IN_!”

Screeching feedback, combined with the crackling of flames, and the most terrifying roar that she’d ever heard.

**IV. Fury**

“YOU!”

Xe locked xyr eyes on Balthazar, and _oh_ , by Ameyalli, _Aurene_ —he took _Aurene_ , and he—he—

_No. Not doing that now. Not looking at Lin, or I’ll break._

“I’LL KILL YOU!”

A laugh, filled with crackling and contempt. “That’s what your Commander said, too.”

Xyr entire body lit up as xe leaped toward the fallen god.

_You will NOT take her from me._

**V. Heartbreak**

“Nisha!” he shouted, grabbing xem around the waist and holding xem back from jumping into the middle of a squad of Forged.

“Let me _GO_!” The tall sylvari fought his grip, hard.

“I WILL _NOT_ LOSE YOU TOO!” he shouted, loud, desperate, and far too vulnerable.

Xe froze. He froze. The Forged left, following their leader. In the distance, Aurene screeched out a single note, jarring and devastated. It lingered in the air as the two sylvari collapsed to the ground, holding each other together, trying to un-shatter the world.

He thought, very distantly, that he really should have put his helmet on before leaving the airship.

It would have prevented the others from seeing his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's unclear:
> 
> I. Rytlock  
> II. Kasmeer  
> III. Taimi  
> IV. Nisha  
> V. Canach


End file.
